Monsters
This page lists all the monsters in the game as ordered by the in game Journal. If it kills you, it's here! Monsters Entry 1 - Snake The bane of every adventurer. It enjoys hiding in pots. Snakes are weak enemies with 1 HP, they are killed by most attacks in the game but will only be dazed by the Camera. Entry 2 - Cobra A deadly serpent with a distinctive hood and venomous spit. Cobras are weak enemies with 1 HP. They shoot projectile venom in an arc before moving a small distance and firing again. They can easily chain attacks resulting in an unavoidable death. Entry 3 - Bat It prefers eating bugs, but will attack human beings if it's hungry enough. Bats are weak enemies which will fly down from a ceiling to attack you. They are incredibly hard to hit from certain angles and if possible should be dispatched while level with them horizontally. The shotgun can ironically make it rather hard to hit bats. Entry 4 - Spider Larger than your average household variety. Don't let it get the drop on you. Spiders hop around in a predictable manner and are easily dispatched with a jump or whip. Spiders can be incredibly useful for reaching areas above your usual jump height without using spring boots or a rope. Can be killed by a Camera. Entry 5 - Spinner Spider It hangs from the ceiling on a silky thread. Static enemies which only move vertically, easily dispatched with basic attacks. Their webs can cause issues in a speedrun and will leave projectiles stuck in them even if said projectile kills the spinner spider residing within. Entry 6 - Giant Spider A gargantuan spider the size of a car! She traps her prey in sticky webs. Giant Spiders take ten normal hits to die, throw a bomb into the webs under them for a quick kill. They are guaranteed to drop paste. Entry 7 - Skeleton A living skeleton straight out of your nightmares. Skeletons randomly appear from piles of bone on the ground, easily dealt with by either jumping onto bone piles or approaching slowly. Within the Jungle and Ice Caves special caution must be taken as they can be almost invisible depending on the terrain on which they spawn. Entry 8 - Scorpion A predatory arachnid with a poisonous stinger on its tail. Scorpions will hop towards you if approached on the same vertical level, jump onto them to avoid the attack altogether or counter attack with a whip before they hit you. Takes two attacks to kill or one jump while using spike shoes. Can be sacrificed to Kali while unconscious. Entry 9 - Caveman One of man's primitive ancestors. Takes three normal hits to be killed, instantly dispatched with spike shoes. Can be sacrificed to Kali both unconscious and dead. Entry 10 - Damsel Bring helpless damsels to the exit and you'll be rewarded with a kiss! Makes for an excellent projectile, saving a damsel nets 1 HP or they can be sacrificed to Kali for exactly one item worth of favor. Will block projectiles such as arrow traps if held dead or alive. The dog's name is obviously Northernlion. There is a secret fourth Damsel type that can be activated as an Easter egg. The Sloth Damsel replaces the Pug and can be selected from the options menu by clicking on the Pug icon about a hundred times. After enough clicking, the secret tone will play and the icon will change to that of the Sloth, who can be selected as a Damsel type or added to the pool of random damsels. The unlock will only be active for the duration of the game session, and does not permanently replace the Pug. The Damsel will revert back to the Pug upon exiting the game, so the process of activating the Sloth must be repeated each time the game is booted if the player wants to use it. Entry 11 - Shopkeeper This ornery merchant will sell anything for the right price. He hates shoplifters! Attacks with a shotgun while jumping around erratically, getting hit by them in melee distance is generally death. Jump on them to make them drop their shotgun or deal with them from a distance with bombs or a weapon. Machetes, boomerangs, shotguns and freeze rays all aid in robbing shops while preventing counter attack. Sticky bombs and a pitcher's mitt allow you to throw a bomb at them from a distance that is guaranteed to stick to and thus kill them. Takes three shotgun blasts to die and three jumps while having the spike shoes. Entry 12 - Tunnel Man A cheerful man who makes his living digging tunnels to the deepest parts of the cave. Unlocks Shortcuts in exchange for items. Serves no other known purpose. Entry 13 - Scarab A flying insect made of pure gold that's worshipped in some cultures. Collect for 5000 gold, flees from the player and provides light in dark levels. Common in the City of Gold, extremely easy to kill by accident should you throw ropes or items such as rocks. Entry 14 - Tiki Man Just your average masked cannibal wielding a giant boomerang. Wields a boomerang, fatal to approach while they face you. Avoid direct confrontations or try to jump on them to cause them to drop their boomerangs. Takes a number of normal hits to kill or one with the spike shoes. It is incredibly easy to be caught in a situation where their boomerang will stun you and allow them to chain attack for your entire HP pool. Can be sacrificed to Kali. Entry 15 - Frog A large cave frog... or is it a toad? Whatever. Hops towards you while you are close enough, can make for a good aid in reaching high places or surviving a long fall. Moves much faster while submerged in water. Entry 16 - Fire Frog A rare species of frog that's filled with explosive swamp gas. Hops towards you in the manner of a normal frog, explodes when killed in the manner of a bomb. Turns into a normal frog if it jumps into water. Entry 17 - Giant Frog This extra-large amphibian carries its children inside of its mouth. Spawns normal frogs and moves slowly, can drop spring shoes on death. Entry 18 - Mantrap Carnivorous plants with a taste for human flesh. Eats the player instantly if they enter the same tile as the mantrap, can be whipped to be stunned and will be stunned if fed a corpse. Can be sacrificed to Kali while stunned. Does not take damage from spike shoes unlike in the PC version, attempting to jump on a mantrap will result in death regardless of equipment. Entry 19 - Piranha A group of these can skeletonize a cow in two minutes. An aquatic enemy that can easily be dealt with by whipping, projectiles or simply removing the water in which they swim with a bomb. Entry 20 - Old Bitey This legendary fish has claimed the lives of many adventurers. A big Piranha. Takes four bombs to kill, on top of being surrounded by normal smaller Piranha. Entry 21 - Killer Bee A bee with a harpoon-sized stinger. It's very protective of its hive. Killer Bees move in a semi-erratic manner but are easily dispatched with a jump or single whip attack. Entry 22 - Queen Bee Bee royalty. She might have some delicious royal jelly stuck to her abdomen. The Queen Bee is 2x2 wide and is thus easily dealt with should you manage to get her stuck on some terrain. Contact deals 2 hearts of damage. Drops Royal Jelly when killed which is worth 4 hearts. Entry 23 - Snail A slimy mollusk that blows acidic spit bubbles when it's agitated. Shoots bubbles that will slowly float upwards, killed in a single whip or jump attack. Entry 24 - Monkey Its pranks are the leading cause of injury to unwary jungle explorers. Causes you to either drop an item or be stunned if they manage to grab you. Entry 25 - Golden Monkey A friendly but elusive primate that enjoys striking off on an adventure. It poops gold! A reward from Kali. Entry 26 - Jiang Shi This restless zombie attacks humans to absorb their life essence. Hops towards the player, easily killed with normal attacks. Entry 27 - Green Knight Who or what is inside this haunted suit of armor? Turns into a caveman on death who can be sacrificed to Kali at the guaranteed altar within the Haunted Castle. Entry 28 - Black Knight The lord of the castle. He fights with supreme confidence and won't give up until death. Carries a shield, runs fast and jumps around. Entry 29 - Vampire An undead bloodsucker with superhuman strength. He can change into a bat. Hops around and can transform into a bat. Drops a cape on death. Entry 30 - Ghost This frightening apparition haunts the caves. Where did it come from? Appears after you spend too long in a level, turns gems into diamonds if it passes over them. If you use the camera to take a picture of the Ghost, she(?) will pose for you for a few seconds. Entry 31 - Bacterium A dangerous single-celled organism that feeds on decaying matter Follows a linear path around the level, explodes on contact with player. Entry 32 - Worm egg It's filled with worm babies, Gross! An egg full of worm babies, spawns three worm babies. Entry 33 - Worm Baby It looks small now, but adults can grow to the length of several miles. An enemy from a worm egg. Easily dealt with using the whip or jumping. Entry 34 - Yeti A playful creature that unfortunately doesn't know its own strength. Immune to whip attacks and throws the player upon normal contact with them, throws can be chained infinitely and guarantee death. Jumping on them, stunning them and throwing them off the level is a good tactic. Entry 35 - Yeti King The king of the yetis is whichever yeti is biggest. Roars causing icicles to fall which can damage the player. Drops items on death. '' '''Entry 36 - Mammoth' This furry animal was thought to be extinct. Its breath is like a blizzard! Freezes enemies and the player. Being touched by the mammoth after being frozen results in death as does falling any height. Entry 37 - Alien Invaders from space... What are they doing down here? Spawned from UFOs, easily killed in any way. Useful as something to jump off. Entry 38 - UFO A flying saucer powered by mysterious alien technology. Will fall to earth and explode violently if attacked. Throwing a rope at one will make it fall directly downwards. Causes the same damage as a bomb if it hits the player, usually fatally. Entry 39 - Alien Tank The survival rate of tank drivers is at an all -time low. Fires bombs which will explode if they hit the player mid flight or after a couple of seconds. Entry 40 - Alien Lord A powerful psychic creature that commands a large spacecraft. Fires psychic rings which home in on the player across a large distance, best dealt with using bombs. Entry 41 - Alien Queen The mastermind of the alien invasion. She has incredible psychic powers. Found in the Mothership behind force fields. Usually guards a Plasma Cannon and will drop a decent amount of gems when killed. Entry 42 - Hawk Man A dangerous leader of the Olmec cult. He's always looking for people to sacrifice. A more aggressive jumping caveman, will throw you around like a yeti as well as hopping forward in a manner similar to the scorpion. Can be sacrificed to Kali. Entry 43 - Croc Man This elite temple guard has magical powers that make him very tough to kill. Croc Men teleport randomly when damaged. If the Croc Man teleports into another enemy (even large ones such as a Mummy) the enemy hit will instantly be killed, this can also happen to the player and will result in instant death regardless of HP. The Croc Men must be damaged twice before they are dispatched. Entry 44 - Magma Man An elemental of fire that has fashioned a body out of lava. Spawned from lava, likely to be spawned at the worst possible time such as during a jump across said lava. Entry 45 - Scorpion Fly It's as dangerous on the ground as it is in the air. A mostly trivial foe that is easily dealt with by jumping. Entry 46 - Mummy Cursed tomb lords with a very old grudge to bear. Mummies are likely to block off passages in such a way that you will have to either climb a ladder or kill them to get by. Cooking a bomb or luring them into an easily bombed position is advisable. Entry 47 - Anubis A jackal-headed god who rules over the world of the dead. Anubis is a poweful enemy found in the Temple. He fires slow moving purple rings that will kill the player in one hit. These projectiles can move through walls making them exceptionally dangerous. Two bombs will destroy Anubis quickly. Best dealt with by using sticky bombs or a shotgun. Whipping can kill Anubis but it will take many hits. Throwing items other than bombs is ineffective because the Anubis rings deflect them. Entry 48 - Anubis II The second incarnation of Anubis. He'll do anything to protect the treasures of the underworld. Anubis II will appear in the city of gold upon collecting the Book of the Dead. Anubis II will chase you across levels after he is summoned, even into the depths of Hell. Entry 49 - Olmec Legend has it that Olmec's Curse keeps people trapped in the caves. Olmec spawns enemies while stomping on the ground, easily dealt with should you have a surplus of bombs to make a hole big enough for him to instantly fall into the lava through. Entry 50 - Vlad The dark prince of vampires. His tower stands guard at the entrance to hell. Acts similarly to normal vampires, best dealt with using a bomb before he turns aggressive. Drops Vlad's Cape. Entry 51 - Imp A lowly servant of the underworld. Its job is to refill the lava pits. Carries a cauldron of Lava which he will drop should you go under him spawning a Magma Man. Entry 52 - Devil Blue devils that escort lost souls to King Yama's courtroom. Jumps and impales you from below with spikes. Do NOT attempt to kill with a stomp. Entry 53 - Succubus A mistress of Vlad. She seduces men and women alike in the service of her master. Succubi will disguises themselves as a copy of the damsel and latch on like a monkey should you approach. You can tell which damsel is a fake by looking at their mouth and seeing if it moves to shout for help. Entry 54 - Horse Head King Yama's right-hand man. He has the head of a horse. Drops 12 bombs on death Entry 55 - Ox Face King Yama's left-hand man. He has the face of an ox. Drops 12 bombs on death Entry 56 - King Yama The ruler of hell! He punishes the damned from atop a bloody throne. His head is the target of attack, after a certain amount of damage his head will start flying around the arena. Smashes his fists upon his throne should you get high enough in the level causing 3 skulls to fall from above you.